


Even Gods Must Sometimes Rest

by SockPrincess



Category: The Queen's Thief - Megan Whalen Turner
Genre: Deliberate Badart, Deliberate Badfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 06:44:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17401976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SockPrincess/pseuds/SockPrincess
Summary: After all that's happened to him, is it any wonder that Gen can't sleep?





	Even Gods Must Sometimes Rest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scribblemyname](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Hey! You requested "Eugenides - He Whom the Gods Ordered to Go to Bed." This is basically how it happened in canon, right? I hope you like what I came up with!


End file.
